


Written In The Stars

by Holy_Ackerman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Implied Sexual Content, Iruka Appreciation Week, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/pseuds/Holy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, but Kakashi has other things in mind than going out to a fancy restaurant. Iruka convinces himself that this was just how it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

Even as a child, Iruka believed in destiny.

It was already written in the stars. Every little thing that happened has a purpose. Maybe he was trying to convince himself that all the hateful events in the world had some kind of significance.

Maybe, just maybe, there was some ulterior motive to his parents death. Was the darkness and hate that he felt suppose to help him grow as a person? Was having the kyuubi child as a student another test of his faith?

Iruka believed it was. All the darkness in the world was only a test to see how much one could handle. But at the end of every tunnel is a beam of light, and that's what he always aimed for.

"It can't be this bad forever." He always told himself. "Besides, _she_ said I'd grow up to be married with a child, someone with a red eye always by my side. I'd be successful in my field, and grow up to be the person I've always wanted. Even if there's still darkness in my life, I'll eventually find the light." He found himself almost quoting the "old witch of the hidden village of mist" he came in contact with on a mission in his gennin years. Her words stuck to him like glue.  
  


* * *

 

"Kakashi?" Iruka was fixing the red tie around his neck. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I believe in destiny's child." He joked, watching Iruka's fingers rather intently. "But yes, why do you ask?"

"Don't you think we ended up together for a reason?"

"A reason besides a drunk one night stand that turned into something more, and practically raising Naruto together?"

"Yes.." He answered plainly. "Reasons beside that. And don't use that one night stand thing as an answer! You weren't even drinking that night!"

"Maa, you know I can't handle much alcohol Iruka. But you were rather cute with a flushed face and slurred speech. You couldn't even stand up straight. As a man, I _had_ to carry you home and make sure you were safe!"

"You carried me to your apartment and had sex with me.." Iruka glared, making Kakashi chuckle. "But answer my question, please."

"I think we ended up together because.." Kakashi hummed, looking deep in thought. Iruka was done fixing his tie and was now patting down the wrinkles of his suit. "Because we both needed someone who would keep each from-"

"Falling into darkness." They both said, Iruka flashed the other a precious smile.

"Maa, Iruka, when you smile at me like that it makes me want to pin you down and rip off all you cl-"

"We don't have time for your nasty mouth!" Iruka blushed angrily. "We'll be late for our anniversary date."

"Isn't it _expected_ for me to be late?"

"We had to make a reservation three months in advance, I'll be damned if we're late and loose it!"

"You're cute when you're angry." Kakashi smirked before bulling his mask to his nose. He tossed his fingers through his hair to give it that _I just got out of bed but needed to look like I attempted to actually do my hair_ look.

"Remember the first time we-"

"Had sex?"

"N-No! The first time we went on a date. God, you're more perverted than ever today."

"It's our anniversary, I have many dirty things planned for when we get home." He said with a shrug, his usual passive tone. "Maybe, if we stayed home, I'd show you. But you'll have to-"

"Kakashi.."

"You'll have to wait.." He went on. "I'm sure you can sit through dinner with me rubbing my foot against your leg."

"Please don't do that.."

"Slowly running my hands down you back, maybe letting them slip down to your ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Or would you rather me smack it the way you like?"

Iruka paused to look back over his shoulder at Kakashi. They had only made it into the kitchen. "Cancel the reservation."

"What?"

"I said call and cancel."

"Huh? Why? You've wanted to go here for months, I-"

He watched as Iruka stripped himself of his jacket, and started to unbuckle his belt. When it hit the floor, Kakashi knew he won, and was getting the present he actually wanted. He'd still have to act surprised when Iruka was giving him the new watch he bought.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, but wouldn't admit he canceled he reservation weeks ago after he seen the pricey menu. Even ninja's have to be frugal - as he always said.

"Bedroom. Now." Iruka pointed to the closed door of their shared room. He was picking at the buttons of his white dress shirt as he followed his lover to the room.

"I've never seen you so worked up, Iruka."

"Maybe if you didn't look so god damn good in a suit." He responded, peeling his own shirt from his body, letting it hit the threshold to their room. "But.. You do look better without it."

"Should I put my uniform back on?" Kakashi suggested, turning to face Iruka, who pushed him down on the bed.  "Or maybe those tight boxer-briefs you like? The handcuffs you bought that we haven't used? Maa, we could even use the ball gag-"

"Oi.." Iruka tugged at the others tie. He sat himself on the others lap, slowly moving his hips against Kakashi's. "I think I'd rather use your tie instead of those handcuffs."

"I do like the way you think. That's why I married you."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Iruka removed the mask from his lips, firmly pressing his to Kakashi's.

_We don't need to go on some stupid dinner date to prove anything. I'd rather be right here with him, making love, drinking tea, talking about stupid things, even arguing over what to have for dinner - my husband is a picky one. But at the end of the day, this is all written in the stars. We are together, happy, and in love, just like the universe had planned._

  ***************

**Bonus!**

 

 

"Next time, Kakashi, will you not be so rough?" Iruka sat upon the throw pillow of the couch, a hot cup of tea in his hands. He let the steam from the cup heat up his face.

"I'm always rough." Kakashi yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "Next time, Iruka, don't ask me to fuck you harder."

"H-Hey!" He moved to punch his lover in the arm, but the sharp pain in his lower back and bottom made him come to a halt. "You bastard! When I can move I'll definitely hit you!"

"Make sure you hit me hard, you know I like it." He responded with a proud grin on his lips, sipping from his own cup of tea. Within seconds, milliseconds even, the other throw pillow was throw at his head, spilling the contents of his tea on to his lower abdomen and lap. "What was that for? If the tea was any hotter it would have burned my dick off."

"If I weren't mad at you, I'd kiss it better, and rub some ointment on it, but I can't move.. And I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Maa, Iruka.." He pouted out his bottom lip, moving closer to his husbands face. "Please, would you make me feel better?"

"I'll throw my tea in your face, get away from me." He tried to keep a serious look on his face, but failed miserably as a smile broke through. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's _not so cute_ puppy dog eyes. "leave that look to the ninken, Kashi."

"You know what the best thing about tonight was?"

"What?"

"I didn't have to shave, you burned my pubes off for me." The copy-nin moved in closer with puckered lips.

"Your gross!" Iruka laughed, pushing Kakashi away, pretending he didn't want a kiss. "Get away from me!"

"Give daddy a kiss~~~"

"S-Stop!" Iruka fell victim to a kiss on the cheek, leading to a kiss on his jawline, then a few peppered over his neck and shoulder. "Come on, we _just_ finished having sex."

"That was an hour ago, and I'm ready to go again. Let's make it like the first time we did it."

"You want me to pass out halfway through?"

"Minus that part.." Kakashi mumbled. "I was way too rough, didn't think your stamina was that low."

"I don't know if I'm still able to do some of those moves.."

"You're still flexible, I have faith in you. You still move your hips like you're twenty. I think you'll still be able to do a split, right Iruka?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out." He grinned.

_Maybe this was suppose to happen._ Iruka thought was he laid in bed the next morning, called out of work, unable to move. _Looks like I still can't do a split. Or move my hips like I could ten years ago._


End file.
